


Е. О.

by son_karla



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, классическое извращение над классикой, ряженые, суженые
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_karla/pseuds/son_karla
Summary: история о зрении. и зрении под углом. о том, как человек видит себя и как его видят другие. о слепоте и зрячести. «свет мой, зеркальце, скажи да всю правду доложи»





	1. Встреча

_«итак, она звалась Татьяной»_

  
  
*  
  
– Ну, ты, блядь, служитель муз – настоящая обуза.  
– Да сходи ты со мной, ну что тебе стоит?  
– Мозгов это стоит, может, и невелика ценность, но и тех – жалко. Последний раз, когда ты меня на свой голубой огонек водил, они у меня спеклись.  
– Не будь козлом, Жень.  
– Я это не контролирую.  
– Ну и хрен с тобой, обойдусь как-нибудь.  
– Не обоссысь обходиться.  
  
*  
  
Он все-таки идет. В проеби-тайм-кафе. На слетку местных графоманов-рифмовщиков, что штукатурят поэзию по фрескам ушей.  
  
Клумба какая-то, а не притон. Нарциссы одни. Кудри черные до плеч, шерстяные полосатые ленты – через шею, треугольники футболок, клетка рубашек – пестрая толпа однотипности, выход в свет и на подиум: девы в платьях, чуваки, в общем, тоже в платьях. Цветное трико на всех. Онегин со своей черной изъеденной крысами футболкой, почти лысой башкой и серьгой в хряще уха, выглядит, как воплощение всякой посредственности, то ли главный еблан, то ли единственный нормальный. Все вокруг улыбаются. На лицах – Будда, на груди – крест. Всё очень дебильно. И еще дебильнее, что непосредственно вечер оттягивают, как резинку штанов, надеясь, видимо, начать с неожиданной боли.   
  
  
Черная ворона тяжело подлетает к стойке, за стенкой, упирающейся в живот – совсем юное дитя, похожее на пса, с неестественно синими вставными глазами и улыбкой. И голова, как у пса, стриженая и серая. Улыбается мягко и приветливо, но дежурно, словно окунула лицо в воск, и тот ей уголки губ держит. Оскал у щенка приклеен, чтобы продавалось легче.  
  
– Чай, кофе?  
– Водка?  
  
Гримаса несерьезного сожаления.  
  
– У нас спиртное нельзя.  
  
Онегин кладет голову на столешницу, простукивая лбом три счета. Начало ли, середина, конец ли – SOS. К уху ставят чашку. Он поднимается, нюхает, говорит: спасибо. И еще: как звать?  
  
Зверек и детёныш игриво вскидывает брови и, подклеивая уголки губ выше, невинно отбривает.  
  
Ну ладно.  
  
Онегин поворачивается в зал на мягкие покашливания в микрофон. Низкий почти шепот поэтично и смачно призывает к вниманию. Началось.   
  
Хочется плакать. И спросить: за что? И еще: зачем? И еще: почему ты?  
  
Кратковременно благодарный Ленский упал в объятья таких же, как он, мудил (один из которых так робко улыбался, что Онегин даже растрогался, потроганный этим застенчивым взглядом, более того: взял на заметку – на карандаш), и бросил его одного в одноликой толпе.   
  
Обходясь без.  
  
Началось все с него – с робкого паренька.  
  
Я к вам бежал  
Я так стремился  
Равнины сыпались  
Следами ровных стоп  
Пока босой гналса я вслед за вами  
Мне суждено ль успеть?  
Как не спешил  
Настигнуть вас не мог  
И слезы горькие  
Глазницы переполнив...  
  
И дальше – вящий ужас. Распробовать мальчика охота отпала тут же и напрочь. Что называется, хорошо сложен да больно сложен.  
  
И еще два кента: поющий и играющий. Оба – ни о чем.  
  
А потом девчонка читала что-то о смерти Гагарина и о звездах – все глазами под потолок летела, а глаза у нее, как незрячие, и такая она была, и читала так, что показалась лишь, лишь мелькнула – и нет. Лицо ей свет, точно ножом, резал.  
  
Дальше Ленский испортил все. Выполз.  
  
Комната.  
В комнате – человек.  
В человеке – горло.  
А в горле – ком.  
Ком – это крик.  
Крик – это птица.  
Птице нечем дышать.  
Перья летят в желудок.  
  
Ну просто – ебать. Но Онегин хлопает, как сумасшедший, и еще свистит, сунув пальцы в рот. Учинив (в отместку) позор и (в нагрузку) славу.  
  
*  
  
– Еще раз, голубчик, затащишь меня в свой клуб «Рифмуй без извилин», я тя натяну. И, кстати, вы бы рифмовали что ли – напрасно вы пращуров игнорируете.  
– Да причем тут рифмы, придурок, когда это сама любовь!  
– Ха-ха-ха, к кому это у тебя опять язва открылась?  
– Хочешь, познакомлю?  
– Нет.  
– Ну, давай, пойдем с нами в «Усадьбу» сегодня. Оля туда зовет вечером.  
– Оля? Ты, голубец-перебежчик, что ли?  
– Пойдем, я тебе говорю.  
– Ну че-то не ахти идея.  
– Всё, идем и не спорь. В одиннадцать. Подъезжай. Так придешь?  
– Я уже раз пришел, когда ты просил и че?Кинул меня в горнило жевнил, и там – кинешь. На произвол пидорасов.  
– Господи, да ты же и сам – пидорас!  
– Один раз – не считается.  
– Да у тебя каждый раз – один.  
– Хватит паять – стихи пиши.  
– Придешь? У нас все серьезно. Я бы очень хотел тебя познакомить.  
  
*  
  
В одиннадцать Онегин подъезжает к «Усадьбе». Глушит машину. Выдыхает. Резко, плоско, ровно. Зевает. Спать бы вальнуться. Достает ключ. Хлопает дверь. Жмет кнопку сигналки. Два коротких свистка в ночи. Как попрощались.  
  
Темно. Под козырьком входа – вяло роняет свет лампа, а он болтается, как прозрачная юбка. Снег падает по краям. Морозно. Изо рта – пар. Стылая ночь надо всем стоит. Во всём. И ни в чем и нигде ее – нет. Можно ли сильнее отсутствовать? Вот вроде вся – здесь, хоть в ладонь жми – он сжимает, раскрывает – пусто.   
  
Пусто.  
  
Сзади подъезжает грохочущая музлом – как под водой – серая ауди. Онегин сгоняет наваждение и заходит внутрь.  
  
Тусня-колбасня-пидорасня. Ну Ленский…  
  
Он сдает куртку, прячет вытертый номерок в задний карман, идет сквозь густой смог на звук. Стукает локтями о барную стойку, заказывает пива.  
  
– Не солидно, – ухмыляется ему справа похотливый немолодой хмырь, – позволь угостить тебя? – сам в руках вертит стеклянный треугольник на ножке с недопитой розовой поебней внутри.  
– Не светит, – отвечает Онегин, платит помятой деньгой и забирает здоровенный стакан. Отпивает глоток.  
– Дерзкий какой, – хмырь давит флиртом.  
– Мужик, не трать время, серьезно.  
– Думаешь, у меня его не так много осталось?  
  
Грустно спрашивает его стареющий гомик. Из-за этой внезапной пораненной грусти Онегин вдруг говорит:  
  
– Не бери в голову, я не гей.  
  
Тот улыбается, но ему все равно жаль.  
  
– Жаль.  
  
*  
  
Онегин, наконец, видит Ленского и спасается виноватым бегством от чужой меланхолии.  
  
– Ну, я те шею сверну за такую наебку. Хуй ли ты не сказал про этот голубой шабаш?  
– Да хватит уже, пойдем знакомиться.  
  
Ленский сияет, как обкуренный, Онегин идет за ним. К Оле. В которой от Оли – только умение штукатуриться краской да на каблуках стоять. У этой Оли – член, может, больше, чем у Ленского, да и кулак, пожалуй, покрепче. Онегин улыбается барышне машинально и недоуменно. Нет, он, конечно, ничего не имеет против, просто не понимает – зачем. И Ленского – не понимает. Нравятся бабы – ну так баб и еби.  
  
– Привет, – Оля протягивает ему свою нешуточную ладонь, точно ручку (маникюр, бархат), и чуть надламывает на его пальцах, точно зонт вешает, и так странно хихикает, как человек, сам себе голос ломающий. Все в ней – в Оле – искусственно: цвет губ, волосы, ресницы, женственность. Платье на ней – с одним рукавом, ворот – под горло, кудри белые, рот красный – какая-то безумная помесь Монро и Мэнсона. Нелепое недвижущееся нереагирующее молчание затягивается настолько, что всем делается неловко. Ольга отводит глаза, лицо ее принимает извиняющееся выражение, она резко прижимает пальцы ко лбу – самыми кончиками – в нервном жесте… и Онегин оттаивает. Кукла сбрасывает на миг нитки, и он ей в ответ улыбается и просто говорит:  
  
– Женя.  
– Оля.  
  
Оля улыбается снова. Снова журчит. И жеманится.  
  
– Очень приятно.  
– И мне.  
  
В целом, не врет Онегин.  
  
– Пойдем с нами, мы вон [показывает] там.  
– Ладно.  
  
Он идет с ними, как звали, к столику в самом углу, ставит пиво на край. Узнает двоих с вечера. Один из них – робкий паренек, который ему и сейчас румяно так улыбается. Онегин протягивает руку.  
  
– Женя.  
– Вова.  
  
Вова многозначительно и пристально заглядывает в лицо, словно ему не руку пожали.  
  
Дальше – Кирилл, Иван, Сережа, настоящая Наташа и не очень – Таня.  
  
Таня.   
  
Ясно.  
  
Таня эта в платье без верха и плечи из этой Тани прут, точно льдом отлитые, грудь плоская, как палуба, но заправляет прядь за ухо так легко и прелестно, без всякого кокетства, просто выбилась. Тонкая вся, словно ее – его, блядь – руками, что глину, до плоскоты загладили, залюбили. Бог тут, конечно, отлил красы – вовек не расплещешь. А в глазах у нее – у него – только грусть одна, все печаль да тоска. И улыбается так, что нутро съеживается… Онегин чувствует себя подле – медведем. Огромным сверхлапым бесконечножопым медведем. Бухается рядом. На иголки. На угли. Выпивает пиво чуть не залпом.  
  
Ольга повисает на Ленском, и они ущебечивают в какой-то воркующий рай – хихихахачикчирик, вашу ж мать. Несмелый Вова, помявшись и недо-предприняв пару попыток непонятно понятно чего, сваливает к танцующим. Музло – отстой, но заходит в тело, вытесняя, точно вода. Бит подменяет сердце.  
  
Самое время спустить зверя.  
  
– Ну че, пидовка, как тебя в миру-то зовут?  
  
Это не просто не то, это нетее некуда. Это просто армагеддец и пиздец, как не то.  
  
Онегину хочется откусить себе лапу. Ему нужен переводчик. Ответь, как нарекли тебя, прелестное созданье? Переводчика нет, медведь ревет. А Таня от него чуть слышно отодвигается, и он впервые понимает, что значит – меряет взглядом. Говна кусок. И больше тут не намеряешь. Но у нее на лице лишь грусть, она опускает голову. Он досадно – трусливо – казнясь идет на танцпол, к славному Вове, преодолевать робость. Из туалета выскакивает так рано, что отробевший свое Вова лишь успевает ему по замку пальцами мазнуть.  
  
– Эй? – кричит тот в спину.  
  
Онегин, может, впервые в жизни не говорит ничего и молча сваливает.  
  
Не ладно.


	2. Медведь

_«медведя слышит за собой,_   
_и даже трепетной рукой_   
_одежды край поднять стыдится,_   
_она бежит, он всё вослед,_   
_и сил уже бежать ей нет»_

  
  
*  
  
Онегин возвращается домой сильно позже назначенного когда-то Магнатом Борисовичем комендантского часа. Почему-то старается не шуметь, и от этого – вспоминает ублюдка. В общем и целом, ебал он Магната Борисовича его комендантским часом, но охота чересчур выпендриваться дома у него, в буквальном смысле, отбита. Он живет один с шестнадцати лет. С тех пор, как бабушка умерла, к которой его в одночасье сослали, после неудачного ночного покушения на отчима. Ему было одиннадцать. Мать проснулась – увидела сына с ножом над мужем, и – в крик. Она потом всё кудахтала, что Бог уберег – разбудил, но ее и всегда слишком разрывало, чтобы можно было точно понять, кого именно уберег Бог.  
  
Квартиру они почистили с Ленским, что-то выбросили, что-то оставили, что-то вернули матери, предлагавшей ему нанять «художника по интерьеру», чтобы «гармоничная цветовая палитра и правильно расставленные акценты оттенили» тень. Спасибо, не надо. И они просто содрали обои и покрасили стены, а потом упивались в хлам и вертепились, так что лет через пять все это им уже немного обрыдло. Особенно девочки.  
  
*  
  
Онегин заходит в кухню, щелкает кнопкой чайника, со дна шипит, воды нет, он подливает из-под крана, ставит снова, через пару мгновений в усилии, применяемом прибором, отчетливо слышится натуга. Он выдыхает, трет лицо. Тупо простаивает. Когда лажаешь с кем-то, кто этого, может, стоит – всегда быстро становится по хуям, но если лажаешь в кого-то, кого на деле хочешь оставить – не отогнать. Пидовка Таня. Как шансонье.  
  
Он гонит в шею не ее, но себя. Заваривает зачем-то чай из пакета, навешивая на кружку картонную медаль с маркой, оставляет его остывать, уходит в комнату, падает на кровать, как есть, развешивая лапы, обнимая матрас, и засыпает. Просыпается, скрючившись и сжавшись от холода, выпивает чернотой преисподней черный блев-и блеф-чай, кое-как просыпается под водой в ванной, меняет футболку на чуть менее провонявшую и вываливается в универ первый раз за неделю.  
  
*  
  
Ленский набрасывается на него с порога, что ты так рано ушел, да как тебе Ольга, да то, да сё? Онегин отвечает, что чуть со скуки не помер, и на его – Ленского – месте поэта, выбрал бы Таню. Тот на последнюю реплику не на шутку обижается и не разговаривает с ним минут сорок, пока вечно выходящая с середины каждой пары Клубова опять не выходит. Клубова знаменует течение времени.  
  
– А чем тебе Оля не нравится?  
– Ты так ее всегда и зовешь?  
– Да, а что?  
– Да не ершись ты, не ругаю я твою Ольгу, мне просто непонятно, что ты в ней нашел? И, кстати, где ты ее и вообще нашел?  
– Нет, серьезно, Евгений [Евгений – кодовое имя для вызова на дуэль], ты перегибаешь палку.  
– Да что я такого сказал-то?  
– Ты ни в грош не ставишь женщину, которую я люблю.  
– Ну, может, потому что она – во-первых, не женщина, а во-вторых – глаза-то протри.  
– Я ею ослеплен, как ты не понимаешь?  
– Вот и записывай, хватит мне на уши приседать.  
  
Онегин, шутя, пихает Ленского пятерней в лоб, и тот, тут же все забыв, все и прощает.  
  
*  
  
Свалив с последней пары они оба идут в кино, Ленский с щенячьим восторгом бежит к Оле, Онегин от не хуй делать плетется за ним, тем более, что друг слишком настаивает. С Ольгой приходит и Таня. Таня. Онегин ловит себя на том, что оглядывается, озирается, рентгенит окрестности. От Тани не ускользает сей ссычный взор. Созданье глядит на всех, точно с картины. Жизнь ее не больно касается. Но она улыбается. И здоровается. И даже поддерживает беседу тихим смехом и мягкими фразами, точно снег идет. Медведь по этому снегу не может пройти бесследно.  
  
– Вы всегда в этом ходите?  
– Ахаха, Женя, какой ты смешной.  
  
Отвечает что-то очень непонятное Ольга, тогда как Таня тоже – лишь улыбается и легко головой мотает.  
  
– Когда можем – тогда и одеваемся.  
– А сейчас разве можно – ведь день деньской, дневной гетеро-дозор вас не пугает?  
– Ахаха, Женя, какой ты смешной.  
  
Снова Ольга и:  
  
– Не сейчас, – Таня.  
– А когда?  
– Во все остальное время.  
– Ну, тебе-то ладно, а вот [выразительно глядя на Ольгу]...  
– Грубишь, мальчик.  
  
Отвечает ему та с такой угрозой, что, пожалуй, кто кого тут еще от-дозорит и от-задорит...  
  
– Все, понял, леди, и приношу, так сказать, извиненья и комплименты.  
  
Онегин хохочет, вопросы, треснув, сами собой отпадают.  
  
– Ты с нами? – вдруг зовет его Таня, когда он чуть медлит продвинуться.  
  
Она поправляет воротник какой-то насквозь продуваемой бумажной шкурки, превращаясь на миг – в него. Такой мужской жест. Только отглаженный. Облагороженный. Церемониальный. Онегину хочется свою шкуру ей на плечи накинуть.  
  
– Не, идите без меня, мне тут надо еще… кой-чего.  
  
Перспектива сидеть с нею рядом в одном только помещении пусть и на пятьсот человек, может, еще и на соседних креслах… ему точно кой-чего станет надо. А Таня, кажется, огорчается. Нимфа, которую он оскорбил, огорчается, что медведь не идет за ней. Блазнит ему, что ли?  
  
Она все еще как будто бы ждет ответа, он лишь мотает ей головой и чуть-чуть только улыбается. Ленский и Ольга ущебётывают вперед, никого и ничего не видя вокруг.  
  
– Ну, пока.  
  
Говорит она.  
  
Ну, пока.  
  
*  
  
Онегин пропускает следующие педрилок пять в «Усадьбе». Болтается целый месяц в каком-то сомнамбулическом бреду сна и скуки. Сны натягивают трусы и вообще натягивают.  
  
Спустя три недели ему приходит смс с незнакомого номера.  
  
«Привет. Это Таня».  
  
Онегин, валяющийся на кровати на пузе, лицом в подушку, небрежно и лениво открывает сообщение и замирает. Сердце глохнет, прислушиваясь, точно собака, а потом вскидывается, гремя цепью и грозя сдернуть будку.  
  
«Привет».  
«Что делаешь?».  
  
  
Он оглядывается, понимая, что даже соврать нечего.  
  
«Ни хрена не делаю».  
«Я тоже».  
  
Кто б ее спрашивал.  
  
«Ну, пока».  
«Пока».  
  
Онегин кладет телефон на матрас и смотрит на него так, словно из этой плоской табакерки черт выскочил. И еще выскочит. Но никто не выскакивает. Он встает, принимаясь нервничать, тело само по себе заворачивается, в темечко, будто в слив, закручивает вода и уходит сквозь позвоночник. Он берет телефон снова.  
  
«А тебе-то что?».  
  
Какого черта она и вообще пишет ему?  
  
«Что – что?».  
  
Какое, мать твою, тебе дело до моих дел?  
  
«Какая тебе разница, что я делаю?»  
  
Не отвечает долго, очень долго, минут, может, пять или десять, медведю хочется разбить телефон.  
  
«Прости, сосед приходил. А вообще, мне просто интересно стало и все».  
  
Вот не похуй. Сосед приходил. Какая проницательность.  
  
«Стало и прошло?».  
«Интересно-то?».  
  
Блядь, может, позвонить уже.  
Звонит – не берет. Не отвечает. Какого хуя она и вообще написала?  
  
Кроме злости, досады и дребезжащей глупой неуверенности есть еще странная картинка, в которой сосед Таню убивает. Из-за этой картинки он готов позвонить еще раз, но, в общем-то, похуй. Вот и пусть убивает, так даже лучше.  
  
*  
  
Но уже через час Онегин звонит Ленскому, а тот, блядь, именно сегодня, через четыре недели безмятежного злоебучего счастья – наконец и вдруг – посрался со своей лампочкой, так что у него грусть-тоска-суицид. Ну, ей-Богу, козел.  
  
Шлет на поименованный номер, как на хуй: «Вечером буду в клубе. В 10». Отправить? Отправляй уже!  
  
И ничего. До десяти ничего – ни ответа, ни привета. Ну и хуй с тобой. Он заказывает пива. И решает не столько ждать, сколько просто торчать, может, шляпкой кому и носок порвет.  
  
А она приходит. Как настоящая девушка. Опаздывая. Как настоящая девушка. В платье. Как настоящая девушка. Красивая.   
  
Как настоящая.  
  
А он, блядь, даже не переоделся.  
  
*  
  
– А ты высокий.  
  
Сияющая Таня гаснет и опускает глаза. Отворачивается. Обольстительная прелесть в ней уступает место нежной усталости, застарелой грусти.  
  
– Привет, Жень.  
  
Шень, блядь! Говорят, стимулирует. Ох, как его эти полкорня на имя стимулируют.   
  
Медведь кусает собаке веревку и садится на будку.  
  
– Привет. Как тебя зовут?  
  
Смотрит теперь прямо в глаза и почти злится. Злость ей как будто не удается.  
  
– Ну, должен же я как-то тебя называть.  
– Ты и так знаешь, как можно меня называть.  
– Я не хочу выдуманных шлюшьих имен, скажи, как тебя зовут?  
– Зачем?  
– Хочу знать, что ты есть?  
– Зачем ты позвал меня?  
– Я позвал тебя? Это ты меня – позвал.  
  
Всё.  
  
Медведь ебёт всё.  
  
Они стоят в углу бара, укрытые темнотой, так что затиснуть ее в самый темный угол – нетрудно и недолго – парень хватает девицу и залезает руками под узкую юбку, задирая кверху – хочу знать, что ты есть – прекрати – перестань – хватит – и отталкивает, все же силы хватает и у нее. Да и люди. Кто-то смотрит на них. Таня одергивает ткань, прижимает пальцы на миг к губам, те подрагивают, и лицо у нее – оскорбленной невинности. Не слов, а последствий. Гений чистой красоты. Лик.  
  
Быстро уходит в туалет, он за ней – в туалете она уже боится его.  
  
– Прости. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Медведь нашел, лапы в руки вдел – скоморошья кукла.  
  
– Я тебя отвезу.  
  
Она вытягивает тонкие пальцы по ногам, все еще удлиняя платье.  
  
– Я достаточно большой мальчик.  
  
Говорит, смеясь, но в глаза не смотрит.  
  
Медведь жрет все внутренности, разом все, которые не в рот – те в лапы.  
  
Из кабинки выходит девушка, смотрит на них, потом еще раз на Таню, потом еще раз на Онегина, подходит и включает воду, моет руки, долго, активирует жужжатор, долго. Что это, мать вашу, бабская солидарность?  
  
Таня, наконец, решается и выходит, чуть огибая его, задевая по какому-то полю, он успевает схватить ее за запястье – холодное, тонкое.  
  
– Я тебя отвезу.  
– А я хочу остаться.  
  
Жужжатор затыкается.  
  
– Ладно.


	3. Сон

_«морозна ночь, все небо ясно,_   
_светил небесных дивный хор_   
_течет так тихо, так согласно...»_

  
  
*  
  
Она говорит – я хочу остаться – а идет к выходу. Забирает свое пальто, благодарит за него, надевает, ни разу не посмотрев в зеркало, на себя, не зная, что тушь у нее вокруг глаз чуть поехала. Застегивается на улице, собирает руками волосы, подкручивает и прячет за воротник, отгоняет что-то, как будто стряхивая, с брови, обнимает себя, для тепла, руками, и все это на ходу, а когда останавливается – поднимает голову к ночи и спрашивает:  
  
– Что тебе надо?  
  
Онегин, следящий и следующий за ней, просит:  
  
– Поехали ко мне.  
  
И она соглашается.   
  
Почему она соглашается?  
  
*  
  
Едут долго и молча – молчание длиннее дороги. Она сидит рядом, но отвернувшись к окну, упираясь локтем в выемку у стекла, точно – за стеклом. Прижимает пальцы к губам, чертит что-то по ним – костяшками. Раз только повернулась, смотрела долго, пока не попалась, потом положила руки на колени, сжала одну в другой – и все.  
  
Подъехали к дому. Застыли. Замерли.  
  
Вышли. Поднялись. Закрыли дверь.  
  
*  
  
Он и она – прекрасны, точно соединенные в одного небесного ангела или дитя, рожденное горним народом.  
  
Медведю хочется на него наброситься, всю разорвать в клочья, а человеку – только глазами смотреть. Осквернить страшно. Онегин так робеет, что ей приходится начинать. И она его тянет и тянет, тихонько, как ниточку…  
  
*  
  
Среди ночи Таня выпутывается из-под одеяла, и, одновременно, вскакивая и стараясь не потревожить, спархивает, бежит к телефону, что вибрирует в кармане ее пальто, достает и садится, как птичка на жердочку, вся собравшись то ли от холода, то ли прячась, прижимает горящую трубку к уху, и, оправдываясь, шепчет: «Прости, прости, я в порядке, да, я забыл позвонить, ты ложись, да, с ребятами, нет, я не пьяный, да не пьяный, ну не вру я, ну не злись, спи давай, спи». А потом выглядывает, как птичка на жердочке – разбудила или нет. Человек делает вид, что спит, пока медведь ему по нутру когтями рисует. Утром Онегин первый раз в жизни заглядывает в чужой телефон. Ей-Богу, и сам уж, как баба. В список звонков. Последний – от мамы. Он и забыл, что по ночам детям мамы звонят.  
  
*  
  
Он просыпается, мечтая не просто все повторить, а законсервировать. Ему нужна вечная ночь сурка. Пока сурок спит, как веретено, замотавшись в одеяло.  
  
*  
  
На кухне он ставит чайник. Оглядывает холодильник на предмет пожрать. Достает колбасу, хлеб и яйца, жарит все это вместе в разной последовательности. Таня приходит на звук и на запах, все еще обернутая этим одеялом, как мантией. Сонная, улыбается, говорит: «Привет». И осматривается.  
  
Привет.  
  
Спускает одеяло с плеч, подворачивая удобнее, но по-женски – выше груди, садится на табуретку, упирается спиной в стену. Кладет одну руку на стол, подпирает лицо ладонью.  
  
– Вкусно пахнет.  
  
Онегин поворачивается, не зная, что сказать. Как-то все не особо ловко. Пожимает плечом. А что тут скажешь, когда прелестная сонная статуя, завернувшись в тряпку, собирается есть твою еду.  
  
– Можно я покурю? Где у тебя можно покурить?  
– На балконе.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ты так и пойдешь?  
– А что?  
– Ну хоть бы зима вообще-то.  
– Так я быстро.  
– Да уж тут кури.  
– Нет, тут я не буду.  
– Почему?  
– Не буду и все.  
  
Помолчав.  
  
– А можно помыться?  
– Что ты спрашиваешь?  
– Не знаю.  
  
Виновато как-то улыбается, встает, подтаскивает выше съехавший щит, и уходит в ванную. Оттуда он слышит тихое: «Ой, мамочки». Первый раз девушка за полдня встретилась с зеркалом, а там такие – ой, мамочки...  
  
*  
  
Выходит в одном полотенце, снова по грудь замотанная, в комнате переодевается в платье и возвращается, Онегин замечает только:  
  
– Странный ты парень, я тебе скажу. Пиздец просто, какой странный.  
  
Да коза находится, что ответить:  
  
– Не страннее твоего.  
– У тебя всегда на один страннец будет больше.  
  
Она смеется. Смеется. Это хорошо. Медведя загнали в клетку, медведя учат затыкать рот лапой, хоть пока хуево выходит.  
  
*  
  
Ест Таня тоже – странно. Долго и все время отвлекаясь. То на стены, то на чайник с заваркой, от чего крышка в нем переворачивается, и она принимается ковырять ее, чтобы вернуть, то на пустую сахарницу – а сахара нету? – нету, – то на Онегина… зовет его вдруг и ни с того ни с сего:  
  
– Женя?  
– Что?  
– Да нет, так.  
  
Утыкается в тарелку, подбирает кусочек хлеба, облизывает пальцы.  
  
У Жени ум за разум заходит.  
  
– Что ты сегодня будешь делать?  
– Не знаю.  
– У-у.  
  
Очень многозначительно мычит Таня. Онегину нужно спросить: «А ты?». Но он не спрашивает. Он подходит и целует ее, потом забирается пальцами под верхнюю кромку этого блядского платья без верха, от которого сносит и верх и низ разом, а она выдает вдруг:  
  
– Я днем не могу.  
– Почему?  
  
Усмехается парень, медведь понуро прячет морду во мрак темницы, а она выворачивается.  
  
– Не могу и все.  
– Что, карета превратилась в тыкву?  
  
Теперь ее очередь усмехаться, но выходит тоскливо.  
  
– А девочка – в мальчика.  
– Не обольщайся, принцесса, ты и ночью был принц.  
  
Для такой реакции есть пара названий: надуться, насупиться. И еще: милота. Онегин эту милоту с щемящей нежностью целует в правую щеку, будто крестик. А Таня смущается так, как не смущалась ночью.  
  
*  
  
Допивают чай, и она собирается. Онегин за ней.  
  
– Ты куда?  
– Отвезу тебя.  
– С чего бы, я прекрасно дойду.  
– Ты и доедешь прекрасно.  
– Блин, Женя, я как-то без тебя живу и давно.  
– Ого, и давно ли?  
– Ну, серьезно!  
– Может, купим тебе одежду, ты что – гипертоник?  
– Очень смешно.  
– Да вообще не смешно.  
– Все, пока.  
  
Сбегает по лестнице, цокая каблуками.  
  
– А как же: буду скучать, когда мы увидимся, позвони? Что это за феминистские выебоны?  
  
Цок-цок-цок.  
  
– Хочешь быть женщиной, ну так будь ей!  
  
Стихает.  
  
– Вот совершенно другое дело, чикуля.  
– Какой ты бываешь гадкий.  
– А уж какой я бываю сладкий, милая. Не буди во мне зверя.  
  
Не буди во мне зверя.


	4. Дуэль

_«вообрази: я здесь одна,_  
 _никто меня не понимает,_  
 _рассудок мой изнемогает,_  
 _и молча гибнуть я должна._  
 _я жду тебя_  
  
_единым взором_  
 _надежды сердца оживи_  
 _иль сон тяжелый перерви,_  
 _увы, заслуженным укором»_

  
  
  
*  
  
То, что барышня днем не может, Онегин берет на заметку и ночью берет – все и столько, чтобы как-то будущий день прожить. Он не то, чтобы с ней больше не осторожничает или не церемонится, наоборот, он в жизни своей короткой и длинной никого так не любил ни душой, ни телом, ни зверем – просто крышу сносит и всё. Снег сыплет в дом, а остыть – не дает. Ему даже страшно. Без нее – дом холодный. С ней – печь. И порой прогнать ее очень хочется, но как увидит, представит, что уходит – так сразу хоть в гроб ложись. Жуть одна.  
  
Мальчик его – славный и ласковый, а когда забывает себя стесняться – мучительный и порочный. Жуть берет, просто жуть.  
  
*  
  
Утром он просыпается один, Таня бродит по комнате, уже одетая – когда и успела – рассматривает книжки в шкафу, пока Онегин за ней – подсматривает. Достает толстый старый том, листает, на пол из отброшенной легкой половины вылетает листок, она подбирает – там черно-белый снимок, удивительно похожих друг на друга людей: мужчина, женщина, мальчик. Она поворачивается, видя, что Онегин проснулся, чуть улыбается и спрашивает: «Это твои родители?». Он отвечает подтверждающим мычанием, поднимается, сгибая тело, садится, свешивает ноги.  
  
– Красивые, – она поворачивается назад к книге, в нее же убирает картинку, – ты похож на них.  
– Что тоже красивый? – Онегин спрашивает шутливо, не ожидая на деле никакого ответа, натягивает валяющиеся на полу штаны. Но она говорит:  
– Да, очень.  
  
Медведь прижимает лапы к морде, потому что морда вдруг загорается.  
  
– Да ну тебя.  
  
И стряхивает морок.  
  
– Там каша сварена и еще какао.  
  
Каша, какао? Без дураков?  
  
– Ну ты даешь.  
– Только оно, кажется, очень старое, но ведь какао не может испортиться?  
– Да что ему будет, это поди еще бабулино.  
– А где она?  
– На небе.  
– Прости.  
– И ты там будешь.  
– А ты?  
– Поживем-увидим.  
  
И тогда она говорит ему самую жуткую вещь:  
  
– Уж поживи так, чтоб мы встретились.  
  
После этого вкус какао и каши, которых он не ел с последней смены в лагере, превращается для него в первый круг в пред-райские врата.  
  
*  
  
На новый год он покупает Тане сережки, которые ей понравились. Покупает немного неловко, потому что продавщица их, кажется, запомнила.  
  
Как-то они – два дурака – грелись с ней в ювелирном, а денег не было даже на автобус, даже на одного. И она, дурачась и примеряя платежеспособность, принялась примерять разные побрякушки. Надо всеми почти Таня смеялась, кроме одних.  
  
– Смотри, какие здоровские, – об очень простых с голубыми камушками, так подходящими ей к глазам.  
  
– Это вы себе? Прекрасный выбор, – сказала им спокойная девушка с гладкими, как куриные грудки, руками, – аквамарин – камень, украшавший короны.  
– Серьезно? Похожа я на царевну?  
  
Таня поворачивается к Онегину с этими серьгами, которые удерживает пальцами, прижатыми к ушам, сияет и улыбается. Ну просто царевна-лебедь. Он ей только кивает.  
  
– А вы знаете, у нас денег совсем нету, – вдруг зачем-то говорит она продавщице, которой ни к чему это знать, – но спасибо вам, они очень милые.  
  
Он покупает ей эти серьги, проебав все деньги, какие были, и еще заняв, а подарить стесняется.  
  
*  
  
Она спрашивает его:  
  
– Что будешь делать на Новый год?  
– Да так, с друзьями собирались в кабаке посидеть, по-мирному.  
– Здорово.  
– А ты?  
– С семьей.  
  
Ну, это, может, поздоровее будет. Хоть последний свой праздник «с семьей», ему вспоминать не хочется.  
  
Тридцать первого вечером Таня пишет Онегину: «Счастливого нового года».  
  
Он в это время покупает бутылку самого дешевого «шампуня» и того по скидке в местном грязном супермаркете с красными корзинами.  
  
И на том – спасибо.  
  
«И тебе».  
  
*  
  
Про друзей он наврал, идти никуда неохота. Ленский и, правда, звал его с Ольгой в «Усадьбу» на настоящий и своевременный «Голубой огонек». Но это как-то выше его сил, больше его способности вытерпеть. Он номинально согласился, чтобы тот отстал. Так и решили. Потерявший его поэт звонит уже в пятый раз – заебал, честное слово – а она не звонит. И когда бьют куранты – не звонит. Онегин открывает бутылку, выпивает из горлышка (ну дрянь – хоть башку мой), выходит на балкон, сливает на снег. Курящий на соседнем балконе сивый мужик орет ему: стой, парень, – парень останавливается на середине бутылки, – ты че за зря расходуешь топливо, дай-ка, – Онегин протягивает соседу бутылку, чуть не рискуя жизнью, тот салютует, – ну че, с новым счастьем? – выпивает и давится.  
  
Угу.  
  
А телефон выдает вдруг: «Ты загадал желание?».  
  
Ну, пиздец. И хоть так.  
  
«А ты?».  
«Веселишься?».  
«Ага».  
«А мне без тебя не весело».  
«Приезжай».  
«Когда?»  
«Сейчас».  
«Так ты дома, что ли?» «Женя?»  
«Так ты приедешь?»  
«Я не могу, у нас тут дурдом, все уехали, сторожу самых мелких».  
«Понятно».  
«А ты сам не хочешь приехать?»  
«Нет».  
«А у меня для тебя подарок есть».  
«А у меня для тебя подарка нет».  
«Ну и что, так приезжай». «Пожалуйста».  
  
И присылает адрес со смайликом. Как на листе ресница – эта глупая скобка.  
  
Онегин надевает куртку и едет.  
  
*  
  
Заходит в дом, в не хилом таком жилом комплексе, поднимается на девятый в огромном грузовом лифте, кабина жутко скребет по стенкам, а коробки парень, пиздец, как не любит. Что-то ему не хорошо дышится. Наконец, кончается эта пытка. Онегин идет коридором, сворачивает. Звонит в дверь. Открывает ему никакая не Таня, а, кажется, мама ее, которую он и звать-то не знает как. Да и Таню не знает. Пиздец, попал!  
  
– Здрасте.  
– Здравствуй. Ты Женя?  
– Ага.  
– Олежек, к тебе тут Женя пришел!  
  
И мама куда-то девается, потому что дом у них – полная чаша.  
Олежек краснеет, закатывает глаза и улыбается, очень-очень широко улыбается. Разводит руки, мол, извини.  
  
– А я тебе писал, что они вдруг вернулись все.  
– Ты звонить-то не пробовал?  
  
Мотает головой.  
  
– Так, погоди.  
  
Онегину нужно передохнуть. Потому что у него мозги кипят. Таню зовут Олег. Это надо осмыслить.  
  
– Да проходи ты, не стой столбом на пороге.  
– У тебя же все дома.  
– В кои-то веки, правда? А вообще, не переживай, они знают.  
– Что знают?  
– Про нас.  
– Так, я пошел.  
– Не дури, оставайся, мама столько всего наготовила, я тебя познакомлю со всеми. Посмотришь, как я живу. Тебе разве не интересно?  
– Вообще нисколько.  
  
А сам раздевается.  
  
*  
  
Дом у Лариных – настоящий. И даже не дом – а нора. Две квартиры, соединенные вместе. Хоббитский особняк для огромной семьи, в которой: мать, отец, две бабушки, два дедушки, четыре сестры (все старше Олега и обожают его, что понятно, безумно), дети у каждой, у каждой мужья, плюс какой-то дядька то ли родной, то ли знакомый, из Сыктывкара, короче – улей набит битком. Улей трещит по швам.  
  
Онегин сидит со всеми и смотрит телик, он в такой куче людей, перегоняющих одну кровь по венам, во веки веков не был. К Олегу он подступиться не может, потому что за тем постоянно и повсюду таскается мелкий Ваня, Ваня этот завладел и пультом и, бездумно тыкая в кнопки, нашел лучший фильм для новогодней ночи – «Обитель зла».  
  
Ларины не обращают на Онегина никакого внимания, и так слишком людно – лишь угощают без меры, и он впервые за долгое время по-настоящему объедается. Таня только смеется, хоть и появляется реже. Есть что-то странное в этом перепрыгивании. Дома, без своих «штучек», он как будто не может в полной мере быть ею, так же как в «штучках» не может быть им. Олег отличается от Тани, главным образом тем, что совсем дитя. Его как будто нельзя желать, но при этом очень хочется – все время касаться, невинно, легко, как еще неподросшего ангела или зверька. Онегин не чувствует права, зато сестры мальчика всего затискали.  
  
– А почему Таня? – спрашивает Онегин шепотом, когда они остаются одни в маленькой комнате, на постели Олега, добродетельные, как Мария и Иосиф.  
  
– Маме сказали, что будет девочка, хотели Таней назвать.  
– У.  
– Я так рад, что ты приехал. Прости за глупый подарок.  
  
Онегин не знал, что сказать, когда развернул здоровенную коробку со всяким сухими напитками: нормальным рассыпным чаем – черным, зеленым, белым и красным (он и забыл, что бывают белый и красный), пятью видами кофе с разными добавками и без, тремя – какао, заварочным чайником с поршнем, медной туркой с деревянной ручкой, двумя чашками – твои больно маленькие – и еще глупой сетчатой пакман-ложкой для заварки, миллиардом шоколадных конфет и парой пакетов сахара – белого и коричневого.  
  
– Это, чтобы ты чаще был сладким.  
  
Хохочет Таня, вручая Онегину самый большой подарок, который он когда-либо получал. И пусть всего этого на деле в его доме ей самой не хватает, поистине трогает здесь – объем запасов. Она как будто бы говорит ему: это надолго. Как будто бы обещает.  
  
Он уходит к куртке и достает свою крошечную коробочку, которая вся умещается на ее ладони.  
  
– Ты же сказал, что у тебя нет подарка!  
– Ну это так, фигота, считай, что нет. Только сейчас не открывай.  
– А когда, я умру ждать!  
– Не умрешь. Уйду, и откроешь.  
– Ты что издеваешься?  
– Нет. Я прошу.  
  
И она сразу же соглашается и, целуя его в переносицу, говорит:   
  
  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
*  
  
Утром Онегин просыпается снова один от усиливающихся и затихающих шума и суеты, какие всегда приходят с пробуждением улья. Идет через комнаты, тычась в темные двери, в поисках туалета, застает подозрительный и очень-очень ему неприятный разговор на кухне между Олегом и, кажется, Лизой, его самой старшей сестрой. Разговор этот тревожит медведя.  
  
– Ты подумай, как следует. Сделанного не воротишь.  
– Тебе меня не понять.  
– А ему ты сказал?  
– Нет.  
– Думаешь, он поймет? Примет это и тебя вместе с этим?  
– Я не знаю. Не знаю.  
– Ну, вам, конечно, не детей рожать, сегодня есть – завтра нет, но все равно как-то. Подумай ты, ради Бога, подожди, что через пять лет с тобой будет. Вырасти, наконец.  
– Всё уже решено. Я на подготовительном этапе.  
– Остановись, пока не поздно.  
– Я не могу так жить.  
– Чем только мать думает.  
– Она меня поддерживает.  
– Над пропастью.  
– Не хочу больше говорить об этом!  
  
Лиза поднимает голову и, сталкиваясь взглядом с бледным лицом Онегина, добавляет тихо и низко:  
  
– Со мной.  
  
Замалиненный – заговоренный – занеженный Таней медведь просыпается очень быстро, как от пинка, и ярится так, что готов сломать. По хребту. Надвое. Разломить.  
  
Женщина уходит, почуяв союзника, и оставляет поле для боя.  
  
– О чем таком она говорит?  
– Ни о чем!  
– Хули ты врешь мне?  
– Я не вру.  
– Ах, не врешь?  
  
Ты, варвар подлючий, собираешься храм мой разрушить?  
  
– И что за подготовительный этап, для чего, решил сиськи себе отрастить?  
– Не твое дело!  
– Отрасти лучше яйца!  
– А тебе-то что?  
– Мне-то что? Ты че, охуел совсем?  
– Это я – охуел?  
  
И когда они научились орать друг на друга?  
  
– Блядь, ну не я же!  
– А, по-моему, ты.  
– Говорю тебе и запомни: сделаешь себе здесь и отрежешь здесь, я к тебе не притронусь. И я, блядь, вообще не шучу.  
– Хочешь сказать, что кроме, как трахать это тело, тебе от меня ничего больше не надо? Так не переживай – жопа у меня все та же останется!  
– Вот только не пизди мне сейчас про душу свою бессмертную – слушать тошно!  
– Уходи!  
– Уйду сейчас – потом не зови.  
– Не больно-то и надо.  
– Не больно? Не надо? Да иди ты на хуй, Таня, и поищи другой, раз своего нет!  
  
Онегин от Лариных вылетает, только что ноги в ботинки сует да куртку хватает, дверью ебает так – штукатурка на пол. Скатывается по лестнице, через все пролеты, через все ступени, кубарем, кувырком – в яму. Охваченный огнем невыносимой жути.  
  
Она говорит, что убьет его.  
  
Говорит, что покончит с собой.  
  
Нужно только подготовиться.


	5. Письмо

_«но так и быть! судьбу мою_   
_отныне я тебе вручаю»_   
  
_«но так и быть: я сам себе_   
_противиться не в силах боле,_   
_все решено: я в вашей воле_   
_и предаюсь моей судьбе»_

  
  
  
*  
  
После дикого взрыва ярости пришла тишина, не покой – но морг. Холодно. Кровать, как каталка, сам, как труп. Спасибо, не обмывает никто. Медведь провалился в берлогу и сквозь всю землю – дрейфует один в бесконечной тьме космоса, полном немоты и всяческого отсутствия, среди белых мерцающих пятен наплеванных бумажек.  
  
Из снов Онегина выдернула мать поздним звонком и нелепым праздничным голосом:  
  
– Женечка, солнышко, с Новым годом тебя!  
  
Вспомнила, блядь.  
  
– Ага.  
– Что ты такой мрачный, опять пили всю ночь с этим дурачком твоим?  
– Слушай, у тебя никакой работы для меня нету?  
– Тебе деньги нужны? Сколько? Приезжай, я дам.  
– Мы сто раз говорили об этом.  
– Тогда приезжай, для тебя всегда что-нибудь найдется.  
– Вот только не надо мне одолжений, я тебя спрашиваю: есть работа или нет?  
– Найдем.  
– Ладно.  
– Девушку тебе пора завести.  
– Зачем?  
– Чтобы заботилась о тебе.  
  
У него уже есть девушка, которую он не заботит.  
  
– У меня есть девушка.  
– А чего не знакомишь?  
– Она еще хуй себе не отрезала.  
– Господи, что за гадости ты говоришь, и вообще, как ты говоришь с матерью, ты опять позлить меня хочешь?  
  
Он совсем не хочет никого злить, он молчит и тянет, тянется в нем что-то… Онегин садится, свешивая ноги на пол, проворачивает костяшку ладони в глазнице, трет сонные сухие веки…  
  
– Женя! Что ты молчишь?  
– Мам, а ты любила отца?  
– Что за вопрос? У тебя все хорошо? Вы что, поссорились?  
  
Он жалеет, что начал, так жалеет.  
  
– Да не, все отлично, с Новым годом, спасибо, что позвонила.  
  
И сбрасывает звонок.  
  
*  
  
Через пару дней беспробудного сплошного проёбывания – так его отключило, что не хотелось ни есть, ни пить, ни напиваться – он, наконец, предпринял попытку выйти из дома, пожрать где-нибудь и вообще: где-нибудь, что-нибудь, как-нибудь. Открыл дверь, она – полуоткрылась, прижав что-то с той стороны, вывернулся посмотреть, что мешает? Коробка. Ее коробка, его подарок. Привет, детский сад. Принести ума хватило, а на звонок нажать – нет. Он бы пнул, ей-Богу. Но теперь пнуть ее все равно, что собаку. В живот. Потому малодушно оставил щенка на площадке. Сел посидеть на кухне. Вышел снова, забрал подарок, сунул его в чулан и ебнул дверь посильнее, закрыв. Ушел с мыслью, что в доме что-то завелось.  
  
*  
  
Через четыре дня позвонила мать, велела приехать – поработать, повозить какую-то, по ее мнению, подходящую ему (это все за кадром, с подтекста, почти открытого) кралю – преуспевающую молодую красавицу, умницу, прелестницу с средних ступеней карьерной лестницы. От нее сильно и дорого пахло – фарфором. В общем, с этой чашкой промонался весь день, только что на людей посмотрел. Матери сказал, чтобы больше не утруждалась сватать, за работу спасибо, но нелепо и мало.  
  
Она подкидывала другую.  
  
Без смотрин.  
  
*  
  
Через десять дней после праздников позвонил Ленский, как оказалось злой и обиженный за кидалово. Онегин вяло отмазался, попросил простить, что дела-маета, в общем, ты понимаешь, как это бывает. Тот не понимал, но простил. Позвал прошвырнуться. С Ленским они прошвыривались до четырех утра. И еще дальше. День – отходняк, ночью – пьянка. Универ. Отходняк. Прошвырнемся?  
  
Кутили весело, как в старые добрые времена – до тех пор, пока не наткнулись на Таню.  
  
И сразу пришла пизда, хуже прежней. Медведь с треском и грохотом рухнул на землю – пыль, шквал, кратер. Лапы отдельно, шкура отдельно, мясо, кости – наружу.  
  
Ленский к ней, как баклан, летит, ему-то чего не лететь, мотылек хуев. Начинается у них так легко: ляля, как дела, давно не видались, ты сегодня просто чудо… и она ему, главное, так приветливо отвечает, и еще приветливей улыбается. Да что там, она и ему – Онегину, говорит: привет. Улыбаться за ней и вообще не ржавеет. Как только что познакомились. Медведь достает балалайку и начинает наяривать. Здоровки. А потом она все же миг глядит на него очами своими бездонными – хоть струны ешь. Может, он и упал бы перед ней на колени, да свято место пусто не бывает. Королевич Елисей культи свои недорубленные ей на плечи, точно платок, укладывает, и пялится так… щас-щас, секунду, медведь открывает пасть, щас-щас, всё будет, зверь меч проглотит.  
  
Ну, коли в раю никто ждать не будет, можно и в ад поспешить.  
  
У Онегина срывает башку на почве общей упоротости. Медведь ходит свободный. Время предаваться и предавать.  
  
Он по-черному, грубо, дубово флиртует с Ольгой, рассказывающей ему, как она кольцо Ленского с пальца стащить не может. Он ей так и говорит: «Пошли трахаться – само свалится». И целует ее прямо там, а она – прямо там – ему отвечает. В общем, их обоих несет и уносит, но недалеко – все кончается быстро и плохо. На то и расчет. Ленский в бешенстве включает Отелло. Он оскорблен и раздавлен, и кем? Своими.  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
– А что я делаю?  
– Ты крадешь мою девушку!  
– Твоя девушка плохо лежит, я краду – мальчика.  
  
Онегин не Ленскому говорит, но Тане, которая слышит и слушает.   
  
Жри землю.  
  
Он – гад, и знает об этом, потому, когда лучший друг хуячит ему по лицу со всей дури, он – не сопротивляется. Он – позволяет. Хоть больно – пиздец, пиздец, как больно.  
  
– Хватит!  
  
Кричит на Ленского Таня. Таня вступается за него. И, отбивший костяшки Ленский, останавливается. Отступает и отступается от него:  
  
– Сволочь ты, Женя, какая же ты сволочь.  
– Прости.  
– Да иди ты.  
  
Онегин только кивает.  
  
*  
  
Он роняет ключи от машины, потому что протрезвел все-таки на две трети, не на четыре, железки укатывают – под. Встает на колени, и перед чем? А что у него осталось еще? Сзади бамкает дверь. Он знает, чует – кто. И она говорит ему:  
  
– Что ты делаешь?  
  
А он отвечает, так и не встав с колен.  
  
– Да вот, сижу, курю.  
  
Он поднимает ключи, крутит в руках, встает, опираясь на холодную дверцу, поворачивается к Тане своей разбитой помойкой, и спрашивает:  
  
– Ну как, красивый я все еще?  
– Что? Ты? Делаешь?  
  
Спрашивает она с неподдельной мольбой, от которой ему хочется зареветь.  
  
– Тань, шла бы ты? Там тебя будущий муж ждет, не заставляй человека ждать, ждать – это такая хуйня.  
  
Она в своем зябком, блядь, пальтеце, стоит, не шолохнется… и не уходит, никуда не уходит.  
  
– Ты – эгоистичный ублюдок!  
– Ну, мне-то это давно известно.  
– А мне – только сейчас стало ясно. Что на тело твое опять покусились, так ты и бесишься?  
– Уже спишь с ним?  
– Вот я о том и говорю!  
– А ты мне что, блядь, предлагаешь, со всеми спокойно делиться? Мне хватает того, что с тобой – придется. Ты ведь собираешься такой ломоть отрезать – в рот не взять!  
– Что за пошлятину ты городишь?  
– Пошлятину? Иди в задницу, Таня, в свою неизменную задницу, и Олежеку передай, чтобы тоже шел! Че те надо?  
– От тебя – ничего уже.  
– Ну так хули?  
– Тебе не понять.  
– Чего мне не понять? Страданий твоих? Как томишься ты, сидя в теле своем, что в темнице? А, царевна? Думаешь, я не вижу тут не хрена, глаз-то у меня ведь нет, у ублюдка эгоистичного, только хуй один, который ему без тебя и пристроить некуда. Так, что ли? И еще думаешь, я легко принять должен, что ты собираешься себя изувечить? Изувечить, ты въезжаешь? Что ты о себе знаешь-то, дура чертова?  
– Ну, так расскажи мне!  
– А чего рассказывать? Про любовь мою неземную к тебе рассказывать? А ты услышишь меня? Ты же все решил уже! Что я смогу такого сказать, чтобы это изменить? Ничего, ничего. Господи, ну протри же глаза! Я знаю, что мне бы надо тебя отпустить, благословеньем помазать, чтобы ты была счастлива, чтобы обрела покой, только знаешь, что – иди в жопу, Таня. Иди в жопу! Да я хочу, чтоб ты вечно мучилась, чтобы в аду горела, потому что отблески этих костров делают тебя тем, что ты есть! А ты… ты же прекрасна, мать твою, как ты прекрасен, как – да я не знаю даже, как что – с тобой и самим можно сравнивать. Я думать о тебе не знаю, как: он ли, она ли, мальчик ли, девочка, ангел ли, зверь. А ты, эгоистичный ублюдок, хочешь все у меня забрать, потому что так не любишь себя. Зато я люблю. Все люблю в тебе, в таком, как ты есть, а не какой хочешь быть. Нам троим хватит, поверь.  
  
Молчит.  
  
Он, блядь, весь вывернулся тут перед ней, выорал себя на всю ебаную Ивановскую, душу ей свою прямо на снег выворотил, а она молчит. Боже, да что же это?  
  
А потом говорит:  
  
– Дай ключи.  
  
И он дает, отчего бы не дать – хоть те ей сдались.  
  
Таня забирает связку и прячет в кармане, достает телефон, набирает короткий номер, просит машину. Он стоит, как соломинка на ветру, как сухой ствол – пусто покачиваясь.  
  
– Через пять минут будет.  
  
Сообщает устало и прячет телефон, ключи звякают об него.  
  
Да хоть через год.  
  
Таня отходит с дороги, приседает на корточки, собирает чистого снега горсть, отдает Онегину ледяной комок, он прикладывает его к носу, вытирает – под, она в это время достает сигарету, прикуривает. Дым крыльями разлетается от ее рта.  
  
Онегину по-детски хочется и у нее что-нибудь отобрать. И он отбирает – эту дурацкую тонкую сигарету, выдергивает из пальцев и тут же затягивается. Ну и отстой. Рвет фильтр, курит снова – так крепче. Бросает чинарь. Машины все еще нет. Стоят. Она на него смотрит, он на нее нет.  
  
Наконец, подъезжает такси, Онегин идет к нему, не оглядываясь, открывает дверь, садится, она делает то же самое и садится рядом. Говорить неохота, даже адрес назвать – но называет. Едут.  
  
Полковник говорит – люблю, той, что молча его конвоирует.  
  
Медведь лежит на дне кратера со сломанным хребтом-балалайкой, плачет и смеется.  
  
Наконец, останавливаются. Он протягивает мужику денег, выходит. Таня – за ним. За ним – поднимается, за ним – заходит.  
  
– Ну чего ты хочешь?  
  
Она раздевается.  
  
*  
  
Утром Онегин просыпается от невесомых касаний пальцев к спине, словно она письмо ему пишет – почуяв, что кончился сон, замолкает и целует в лопатку. Встает, в чем мать родила, что жених снял, подходит к шкафу, находит себе трусы и рубашку, одевается и краснеет чуть-чуть.  
  
Медведь чешет лоб.  
  
Таня уходит на кухню.  
  
Говорит тихо через минуту, прохлопав всеми шкафами:  
  
– Ты выбросил мой подарок.  
  
Оседает на табуретку.  
  
– А я на тебя почему-то не мог злиться. Хотел позвонить, да что там... Я когда подарок открыл твой, он такой, как будто прощальный… в общем, ладно, пусть.  
  
Онегин приносит ему из чулана коробку.  
  
Таня с Олегом расплываются в одинаковой детской улыбке: она забирается внутрь и достает турку, он – конфету.  
  
Насыпает в гигантский наперсток кофе, заливает водой, ставит на газ, и:  
  
– Это друг мой был, Игорь, мы с пятого класса вместе, если бы не он. В общем, так – мы не вместе.  
  
Онегин только кивает.  
  
Медведь долго-долго – с хрипами – выдыхает.  
  
Онегин тоже вынимает конфету, раскручивает ухо фантика, когда он ли, она ли, так и не повернувшись, обращаясь точно к плите, к кофейному кругу, признается:  
  
– Я тоже тебя люблю.  
  
Женя весь совершенно разбух, от того, как часто бывает ей/им – огорошен.


End file.
